Principessa della notte
by RousenPark97
Summary: Ella era la princesa de las noches, encerrada en ese castillo esperando que alguien la rescatara, alguien de la especie que le arrebató a su familia. mal summary pero denle una oportunidad;  leve lemmon.


**Principessa****della notte**

Las estrellas no brillaban esa noche. El cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por nubes de color gris oscuro que se exprimían rápidamente, creando una fuerte y terrorífica tormenta, las grandes y gruesas gotas de agua golpeaban fuertemente al caer, las ventanas eran golpeadas sonoramente por ellas, eran estruendosas y hasta perturbadoras.

En la habitación de un oscuro y grande castillo, que gracias al reciente fenómeno natural parecía tenue y sin vida, aunque habían guardias en la entrada y muchos más rodeando aquel bello monumento arquitectónico, había vida ahí. Del sentido que habían humanos viviendo en el. No en que los que ahí viven disfrutan de la vida…

En el último piso, de la torre más alta de aquel gran palacio, se encontraba una habitación, una gran habitación, con una enorme y bien decorada puerta de caoba color café oscuro, un interior de color blanco y algunos toques de dorado, cama con doseles vistiéndola, ropero del mismo material y color que la gran puerta y algunas cosas más necesarias para la vida diaria. Ese era el cuarto de nuestra princesa.

-_**Por favor, vuelve pronto…**_- rezaba suplicante una hermosa joven, aparentemente de unos dieciséis años, cabello negro y largo azabache, ojos del mismísimo ónix, profundos e hipnotizantes, una piel tal blanca como la nieve, y estatura mediana… una bellísima joven, digna de su titulo, amable pero justa, fuerte y demandante para vista de algunos, pero para los que más la conocían, era dulce, creativa, temeraria y aventurera, un alma siempre en movimiento, un espíritu libre y salvaje.

_Salvaje si, libre… quizás no tanto._

La bella joven se encontraba de pie junto al gran ventanal en la misma posición que hacía ya 20 minutos, con un deje de preocupación en su mirada, sus manos en su pecho de manera suplicante y su cuerpo temblaba levemente ante el frio que sentía, al tener el viento de la tormenta casi frente a sí.

Cerro sus ojos intentando así calmarse un poco al pensar que algo desagradable pudiera ocurrir, su porte era impotente, grácil y elegante. Sintió como una pequeña ráfaga de viento choco contra su rostro y su largo cabello se movió al compás de este. Su piel se tensó al sentir algo rodearla desde atrás por la cintura y un cálido aliento sobre la piel de su cuello, pero al reconocer el exquisito olor de su opresor sonrió aliviada.

-_**ya pensaba que no vendrías…**_- Dijo la joven bajando las manos de su pecho y poniéndolas encima del joven que hacia un minuto la había abrazado.

-_**no podría faltar a mi promesa ¿o sí? **_– le respondió el hombre con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo ladinamente, mientras que estrechaba aun mas sus brazos sobre la morena, que solamente se pegaba más a su fuerte y algo mojado cuerpo.

-_**perdón por ponerte las cosas tan difíciles, de haber sabido que mi padre iba a poner tanta seguridad en el castillo, no te hubiera pedido que vinieras… -**_le confesó la dama con algo de culpa, al pensar que si era descubierto por alguien del escuadrón de seguridad de su padre, podría pasarle algo malo, cosa que descarto enseguida. Para él, nada, era imposible.

-_**descuida. Hubiera venido aunque no me lo hubieras pedido…-**_Le respondió, comenzando a besar su fino y blanco cuello, mientras que sus manos delineaban delicadamente su pequeña cintura. –_**Además**_- continuo diciendo entre beso y beso-_** fue un gran entrenamiento de práctica para hyonimaru.- **_contesto finalmente, sonriendo complacido al darse cuenta de que los besos y caricias que le proporcionaban a la morena daban como resultado unos cuantos jadeos y gemidos.

_**-jajajaja, ¿hay algo que adores más que tu bello hyonimaru? –**_respondió ella, dificultosa y sorprendida de que su oración haya salido perfecta con tan poco aire y concentración que tenia a causa del placer.

**-**_**Por supuesto-**_ dijo acercándose a su oreja sin despegar sus labios de la delicada piel de la morena –_**a ti. Obviamente. –**_le respondió con voz aterciopelada. Por consiguiente dejándole unos cuantos besos y mordidas al lóbulo de la misma.

La joven heredera al escuchar tales palabras de su amante se regodeo internamente de felicidad, al saber que un objeto tan preciado, fino y valioso tanto sentimental como económico no tenia ningún significado a comparación de ella, deseosa de verlo a los ojos se volteo suavemente sin que el joven despegara sus brazos de su cintura, envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y se paró de puntitas para darle un romántico beso en los labios.

Aquel beso fue digno de alguna pintura, tenía tantas emociones cruzadas, al mismo tiempo que era ansioso por querer volver a sentir los labios de cada uno, se movían al mismo compás y acompañaban eso de pequeñas caricias que los hacían estremecer.

La princesa de ojos como la noche se separo levemente a causa de que el aire le faltaba desde hacía un buen rato, abrió los ojos suavemente para poder encontrarse frente a una figura poderosa.

Frente a sí, se encontraba un joven alto, de cabello color blanco, con destellos plateados, una piel algo morena, rostro fuerte con unos hermosísimos ojos color, entre verde y azul, labios deseables para cualquiera que los viera y un cuerpo que lo quisieran muchos, era muy llamativo, en sí, todo él le atraía.

-_**y yo a ti.**_- dijo correspondiendo a lo último que el joven le dijo, sonriendo y olvidando por completo el horrible clima que había esa noche, solo con verlo a él, olvido completamente sus problemas, sus preocupaciones, lo que importaba era que él estaba con ella, el poco tiempo que fuese, ella lo disfrutaba al máximo. –_**Será mejor que te quites eso, quedaste empapado…-**_ le dijo ella preocupada, poniéndose tras de él, y retirando el gran saco negro y un chaleco de color gris, dejando solamente una camisa de color blanco manga larga. Que le facilitaba ver aun más sus notables músculos y su ancha espalda. El peli blanco al darse cuenta de que era observado por la morena sonrió complacido y nuevamente la encaro tomándola en la misma posición que tenían antes.

_**-Así que te preocupas por mi… -**_le dijo sonriendo arrogantemente con una sonrisa ladina que a Karin le parecía condenadamente sexy, y que la hizo sonrojar. Y aun más porque la acerco aun más a la pared más cercana en la habitación haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran.

_**-C-claro que si, tonto- **_Le dijo ella sonrojada, no tanto porque ella fuera una persona tímida, sino porque no a todo el mundo le decía eso… levanto su vista hacia los ojos azulados de él, y casi por impulso volvieron a besarse.

Esta vez, el beso se había vuelto un pasional y posesivo, el chico tocaba de ella lo primero que tenía a su alcance, acariciaba su largo cabello, su espalda, cintura y hasta su trasero, aprovechando que esta solo vestía con una bata de dormir color blanco que era bastante liviana para el clima que había allá afuera, pero la chica no se dejaba vencer por nadie, ni siquiera en esto, con toda la maldad del mundo acerco peligrosamente su pecho al de él, haciendo que este sacara un ronco gruñido de gozo y que se aferrara aun mas a ella. Continuo con su larga sesión de besos hasta que la morena decidió profundizarlo más, como una experta mordió suavemente el labio inferior del peli blanco, incitándolo a abrir su boca, lo cual el acepto gustoso, la morena complacida por la reacción de chico, recorrió con su lengua invasora toda la cavidad del muchacho que estaba extasiado por el tremendo sabor que le dejaba, amaba cuando sacaba esa faceta de felina traviesa, la hacía ver mucho más atractiva de lo que de por sí ya era. La muchacha encantada recorría cada parte de la boca de su amante y con fervor batallaba contra la lengua del susodicho, queriendo reclamar algún título que la nombrara campeona.

Sabía que Toshiro amaba eso, que fuera besado con tan ardiente pasión y que no tenga que pedírselo, ella ya sabe perfectamente cada detalle de él, al igual que el de ella, su lengua dejo de juguetear con la del muchacho para rozar levemente uno de los colmillos del peli blanco, causando que gotas de color carmesí salieran de aquel órgano.

Eso fue irresistible para Toshiro…

Con una admirable velocidad levanto a la morena con sus brazos y la hizo chocar completamente contra la pared, donde el ayudaba a sostenerla del otro lado, la morena al sentir cual salvaje acto sonrió, y rodeo sus piernas a la cintura del muchacho, continuo con su caricia y siguió el roce de su lengua contra el colmillo del chico, procurando que el corte no fuera profundo.

El pobre chico estaba al borde del éxtasis, aquel sabor al que consideraba tan adictivo y delicioso lo estaba atormentando, estaba perdiendo el control, su cuerpo y su mente cada vez le aclamaban por mas, pero su sub-consiente le decía que dejara las cosas ahí. Un desgarrador trueno los hizo volver a la realidad, Toshiro al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, volvió a su estado de frialdad, dándole una última exploración a la boca de su amada, la bajo rápidamente de donde la tenia y esta poso sus piernas de nuevo en el piso.

-_**Sabes que no debes hacer eso…Karin-**_ le dijo el chico algo aturdido, con los ojos encendidos en un color carmesí y los colmillos salidos de su mandíbula, retrocedía un par de pasos de la pared de donde la había prácticamente estrellado, pero esta ni al verlo en este estado, se inmutó en lo más mínimo a detener su cometido.

-_**Sí, lose…-**_le dijo acercándose a él, cosa que el chico noto, y no opuso ninguna resistencia… -_**pero sé que te encanta…-**_le dijo mirándolo con ojos de fascinación, volviendo a levantar sus brazos en su dirección para posarlos en cada uno de los lados de su rostro, el cual, aunque no parecía, era cálido, muy cálido.

-_**No debes hacerlo por mi…**_- Le dijo el, en un tono de culpabilidad… _**-solo con estar junto a ti, te robo toda la vida que no me merezco…- **_dijo mirando directamente hacia sus ojos, que aun se tornaban de ese rojizo color…. –_**no sé cómo puedes querer a alguien tan egoísta como yo.**_- Dio su reflexión final en un tono más de meditación a si mismo que a ella.

-_**No vuelvas a decir eso…**_- le dijo ella con la cabeza gacha y en sus manos unos puños de autocontrol se formaban… -_**tu me has enseñado que estar en esta maldita torre no es tener una vida, que ser la gemela hechizada y que yace prisionera aquí no es como un cuento de hadas… me enseñas lo que es sentir la inmortalidad, yo quiero vivir contigo, sin morir… por siempre toshiro yo, yo te amo.- **_Le dijo ella con una mirada suplicante, pero llena de decisión, poniendo sus suaves manos en su pecho, que rozaban levemente los pliegues de su camisa, y toshiro tomando sus manos sobre donde ella las tenia colocadas.

-_**Qué más quisiera yo que eso, mi reina, pero sabes que aun no es el momento….- **_le dijo el suavizando inmediatamente sus facciones al escuchar la declaración de la chica, que aunque ya la hubiera escuchado de su boca antes, lograba que su corazón experimentara sensaciones que solo puede sentir cuando está a su lado, confirmando una y otra vez que el correspondía de igual manera sus sentimientos.

_**-si…lo sé, lo sé… son las ordenes de mi padre… -**_dijo ella con un suspiro de cansancio y resignación, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, su cuerpo siempre cumplía con la misma rutina, su mente ya tenía echa la idea, y su corazón ya estaba listo para ser liberado de esa "elegante prisión" a la que fue sometida.

La princesa aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, en el gran lío que sin querer se vio involucrada y de lo que a pesar de que ya sabía, seguía rezando por qué no acabara…

…

Cuenta la leyenda, que hace aproximadamente 20 años, hubo una gran fiesta, una enorme y alegre celebración en un reino de un imperio muy lejano, en un enorme y bien cuidado palacio rodeado de hermosos jardines, establos, granjas, tiendas de trueque, salones de baile y muchas cosas más, había mucha felicidad, paz y prosperidad, eran los mejores tiempos para el gran imperio, los reyes eran de corazón noble, honestos, fieles a su patria y sobre todo compasivos y generosos con quien lo necesitara, y lo mereciera… El rey que por derecho de sangre había heredado el trono, era jovial, caballeroso, sensible y muy amoroso, no necesito un matrimonio arreglado para poder elegir a su reina, la que tanto amó, que idolatro y admiro por tantos años. Su nombre era Masaki, una doncella que vivía en el reino, la cual conoció gracias a que era inmensamente popular, tenía una belleza incomparable, que ni siquiera por que ha visto a una buena cantidad de princesas, ninguna pudo compararse con su carisma, se conocieron y se enamoraron, el rey y la reina sus padres, mostraron comprensión hacia su heredero y decidieron darle su bendición a él y a su ahora esposa, la cual con los el paso de los años logro convertirse en el pilar de su vida, todo era muy feliz, después de la celebración de la unión de vidas entre el ahora rey y su hermosa reina, corrió la noticia por el pueblo que ya tenían en camino a un pequeño retoño, del cual no conocían si era niña o niño… pero lo que sea que fuese, lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

Meses después, todos los aldeanos y la familia noble del rey podrían ver al fin la cara del hermoso fruto de amor entre el monarca y la hermosa joven que ahora era su acompañante de vida. Ansiosos por presenciar el hermoso momento en que los ahora Reyes dieran a conocer a su retoño frente el balcón de una de las habitaciones, asombrados y felices por la dicha que se vivía, un pequeño niño de un cabello corto color naranja y unos hermosos ojos cafés, dio su primera mirada hacia el exterior, haciendo que todo el mundo quisiera acercase a él y tomarle esas lindas mejillas que a causa del sol, estaban algo rosadas.

Algunos años pasaron y la paz seguía dominando en el bello reino de Karakura, eran sus años dorados, la economía, las artes, la ciencia, y el nivel político y social estaban en su máximo esplendor, habían extendido la capacidad de tierras nuevas recién conquistadas, y habían hecho muchos tratados y alianzas con países extranjeros y nada parecía ir mejor, el rey había forjado una buena amistad con los monarcas de diferentes naciones los cuales, ya estaban pidiéndole que considerara en un futuro, conocer a alguna de sus hijas obviamente princesas, para ver quien tendría más madera como nueva nuera, a lo cual el rechazo, no por ser grosero ni porque quiera causar una disputa internacional, sino porque, el, tanto como su esposa, deseaban que su hijo escogiera a la persona la cual el creyera que sería digna de él, que la ame de verdad y que por sobre todo, la quiera y respete igual que una reina, sea su derecho de sangre o no. Además el príncipe era demasiado joven aun, apenas tenía 4 años, y su reina no estaba muy contenta en pensar tener a alguien que le quite a su hermoso sol, por lo menos por ahora…

Paso el tiempo y otra magnífica noticia se dio a conocer nuevamente en aquel reino, la reina estaba en espera de otro u otra heredera que los suceda, no era como que lo necesitaran aun, pero estaban muy felices, visitaron los templos donde descansaban las almas de sus seres queridos y donde les decían la buena noticia que ya se había extendido por todo el reino, y más aun…

Pasaron los meses nuevamente, y la pareja de jóvenes monarcas y el pequeño príncipe estaban en una enorme habitación de color rosado con lila, admirando orgullosamente una bella y bien adornada cuna donde estaban las nuevas integrantes de la Familia Kurosaki…

Si… nuevas integrantes.

La reina había dado a luz a dos pequeñas y hermosas niñas, no eran gemelas, pues una de las bebés tenía un cabello color castaño claro, al igual que la reina masaki… de aspecto dulce y risueño; la otra bebé tenía unos ojos y cabello negros como la noche, piel muy blanca, y era inquieta y observadora, las dos niñas eran hermosas, Isshin las amaba con locura, igual que el pequeño Ichigo, que siempre jugaba con sus dos tesoritos…

Tiempo después, en el palacio todo comenzó a decaer lentamente, no sabía que había pasado, pero ocurrió una serie de desastres naturales alrededor del imperio, los campos de cultivo con los cuales los campesinos y agricultores se ganaban la vida y brindaban sus servicios a pueblos cercanos se prendió en llamas, no se supo la causa del porque tan repentinamente todo lo que eran campos verdes y llenos de vida se encontraban envueltos por lamentosos vientos calientes, los lagos y ríos que se encontraban cerca se congelaron, sorpresivamente, sin razón alguna para que ocurriera, habían fuertes tormentas y a veces granizo cayendo fuertemente y sin consideración alguna, muchas cosas inexplicables que los hacían ponerse a pensar que pecado habrían cometido para que los dioses les trajeran tantas catástrofes tan repentinamente, y para el mejor colmo, hubo una guerra… Una guerra contra seres no comunes…

_Seres que no podían morir…_

Todo comenzó una noche en el reino de Karakura, la gente descansaba en sus casas y había mucho silencio, los reyes quienes dormían plácidamente en su habitación no se daban cuenta de nada gracias a su profundo sueño, los sirvientes ya se encontraban descansando y los guardias simplemente se encontraban de pie en las puertas del castillo y alrededor del pueblo… cuando de repente algo brillo en el cielo, era luminoso como fuegos artificiales, pero poderoso como un relámpago, alguna que otra persona con insomnio se había percatado de aquel inusual suceso, en el negro cielo habían cientos de esos fuegos artificiales, aunque, todos hubieran deseado que fuera solo eso…

_Eran intrusos, intrusos que invadían el reino._

Los inocentes fuegos que iluminaban el cielo rápidamente cayeron empicada hacia las casas de los aldeanos, jinetes montados en sus caballos avanzaban rápidamente por las calles del reino, y peones simplemente creaban caos en las calles de Karakura…

…

Le fue difícil entender esa parte de la historia, cuando se la enseñaron era muy joven y no comprendía muchos fragmentos de la historia, solo recuerda que su viejo y sabio tutor, una de las pocas personas más confiables del rey le había dicho sobre este suceso, es que fueron atacados por seres nocturnos, seres que no morían, ni vivían, aun desconocidos y misteriosos para los mortales, solo sabe que esos despreciables seres habían hecho algo horrible, habían destruido la mitad del pueblo en una noche, habían hecho una gran pérdida en las cosechas de los aldeanos… y lo peor… Le habían arrebatado a su madre… Y a su hermana.

Mucho tiempo fue el que ella los llego a odiar, arrebatarle algo tan preciado tanto para el pueblo, como para la familia real, era algo imperdonable, aun no se sabe la causa del porque atacarían tan pacifico y beneficioso reino, simplemente lo tomaron como una rebelión anónima, a la que no pudieron detener a tiempo; el rey, que lucho con todas sus fuerzas por poder proteger los dos retoños que aun respiraban, batallo con sus fieles caballeros, logrando despojar a los invasores del reino, aunque él se arrepiente todavía de no haberlo hecho antes…

Y ahí estaba ella, en una torre aprueba de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño, pensando como hubiera sido estar con su otra mitad de alma que fue arrebatada, y con su madre que era tan hermosa, arrepentida, cegada, emocionada… y excitada…

Le excitaba ser una pecadora, un alma que se enamoro de un ser inmortal, un ser parecido a lo que destruyó a su familia… pero que ni siquiera así, podría dejarlo ir, ni él a ella.

-_**Sé lo que estas pensando…Karin.**_- Dijo el peliblanco con un tono comprensivo, leía perfectamente sus expresiones faciales llenas de culpabilidad, estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos, la cargo en forma nupcial y la recostó suavemente en su enorme cama, cuando la iba dejando caer su largo y negro cabello se desparramaban por toda la almohada, ella dejo de mirar al frente, para concentrarse en sus ojos azules como el hielo, hipnotizantes, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y se acerco a él en un abrazo, que él correspondió, hundió su cabeza en su largo cabello negro y aspiro profundo su olor.-_**lo siento…**_

-_**Estoy bien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo… **_-Dijo ella, besándolo en los labios, borrando aquellos pensamientos y volviendo a su amante que la abrazaba y besaba con mucho amor, al que ella se entregaba llena de felicidad, cuando lo encontró pensó que era uno de ellos, de los que le habían arrebatado a su familia, pero cuando lo conoció, y fue salvada de casi ser entregada a la muerte, vio algo diferente en sus ojos, algo hipnótico, su cuerpo estaba herido en el frio bosque, húmedo, agotado y casi muerto, lo llevo hacia su escondite y lo subió a aquella torre de la cual estaba encerrada la mayor parte del tiempo, cuido de él y lo dejo descansar en su cama… lo demás fue cosa del destino…

El Vampiro siguió sus besos a lo largo de su mandíbula, bajo y bajo, llegando hasta el punto que quería desde el principio, su blanco, suave y adictivo cuello. La morena dio un ahogado gemido cuando sintió los grandes colmillos del peli blanco entre su hombro y su cuello, lamia lentamente y daba besos hambrientos a aquel lugar que hacían que la muchacha se estremeciera y lentamente se entregara a esas caricias.

-_**Ah! Toshi… haz- ¡hazlo!**_- le suplico ella, cerrando sus ojos y haciendo puños las sabanas donde se encontraba, estaba impaciente, y el joven a su lado, sediento.

Cuando un dolor placenteramente punzante llego de su cuello hasta su cerebro ella abrió los ojos, sintiendo como su cuello lentamente se humedecía, el joven la había mordido, se estaba alimentando de ella, a veces sentía que estaba enferma, alguna enfermedad mental, no imaginaba que sería tan excitante estar con alguien cuya especie odio por tantos años, se sentía tan bien ser pecadora, le emocionaba sentir culpa, sentir que traiciono a su hermano, a su padre… A su pueblo.

El joven peli blanco lentamente se fue saciando se ella, lamia las gotas que aun salían lentamente de su fino cuello, para él lo mas delicioso que había probado en toda su vida, y en su vida pasada.

La princesa observaba el techo calmadamente, sintiendo como el chico la llenaba de caricias, besos, como apartaba mechones de su cabello de su cuello, para volver a lamer aquellos dos puntos que había dejado en ellos, sentía el dolor de aquellos orificios pero aun así, la adrenalina era lo que predominaba en su ser, saber que estaba jugando con su vida con ese amor, poco le importaba. Hacía mucho que ella dejo de vivir… quería ser inmortal, inmortal como él, quería vivir muriendo, con su amor, quería estar junto a el por la eternidad…

_**-Perdóname… **_le dijo él, derramando algunas lagrimas, ella sabía que él se odiaba internamente por aquella acción que había realizado, estaba frustrado, él hacia un tiempo le había dicho que ofrecerse a él de esa manera podría ser mortal, para su suerte no estaba sediento al máximo, porque su vida hubiera corrido peligro, aunque a ella poco le importaba…

-_**Toshiro, no llores…**_- Le dijo ella suplicante, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, levantando un poco su cabeza y hombros para estar más o menos a su altura, el joven cerró los ojos calmándose al instante, subió sus piernas a la cama y se recostó en la enorme cama donde yacía la princesa. Esta con mucha ternura y cariño que tenia guardados, guardados solo para él, recostó su cabeza en su pecho, y rodeando con sus finos y blancos brazos su cuerpo, sintiendo como él se relajaba y dejaba de escuchar los sollozos de culpabilidad que el joven peliblanco emanaba, el solo la rodeo, posesivamente, cual niño cela ante el mundo su más preciado juguete. –_**Pareces un niño pequeño…**_-Le dijo con una pequeña y armoniosa carcajada, al notar el posesivo abrazo que este le brindaba, y es que si, actuaba de diferentes facetas dependiendo de la situación…

-_**Quiero estar contigo siempre, Karin-**_ dijo él, más como una nota mental que como una confesión hacia la princesa, estrechando aun mas su abrazo y hundiéndose más en ella, reconfortándose con su calor, a veces lograba ver su hermoso rostro más detallado cuando los fuertes rayos de afuera iluminaban la habitación. –_**permíteme estar el resto de mis días junto a ti…**_ -le dijo ya con su rostro frente al de ella, quitando una de sus manos de su cintura, donde rápidamente sintió un vacío, y adentrándola hacia su camisa, donde saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro por fuera, abriéndola, y encontrando una preciosa argolla color plateada, con un cristal parecido a un diamante, pero con un pequeño punto en su interior, algo como un pequeño zafiro hermosamente puesto y bien ensamblado, dándole un precioso y caro regalo para su amada.

La morena no cabía en asombro, nunca en su vida le habían regalado una pieza tan hermosa como esa, ni siquiera porque es una princesa, era lo más hermoso y con más valor sentimental que había recibido nunca, lo amaba, pero no solo porque la pieza era hermosa y llamativa, sino porque su hombre se la había dado. Ahora si estaba segura, quería estar todo el tiempo con él. Sea mortal o no. Quería vivir al máximo el tiempo que pasara con su ahora prometido.

-_**Claro que lo permito, mi amor. –**_le dijo ella estallando de felicidad, por fin podría ser libre, salir de las ataduras en las que su pueblo, por su propio bien habían sometido, a estar encerrada para que los monstruos no pudieran encontrarla, donde ella seria libre de lo que dirá la gente, que su hermano pueda reinar libremente con su hermosa esposa, por alguna razón amante de los conejos, podría alejarse de todo lo que le causo dolor, podría alejarse de los malos recuerdos… podría alejarse del falso prometido al que se vio obligada a aceptar.

El joven inmensamente feliz le dio un beso lleno de amor a su prometida, la cual aceptó gustosa, rodeando las manos en su cuello y profundizando el beso, ambos adentraron sus lenguas haciendo una feroz batalla donde no habían ganadores, amaban poder degustar el sabor del otro, conocer más del mismo, y saber que lo que hacían era exclusivamente suyo, el vampiro estuvo arto de ver a escondidas los besos fingidos de su amada hacia otro patán con el que estaba forzadamente comprometida, la política del rey a sus hijos era "escoger el amor antes que el poder" siempre les inculco primero los sentimientos que la conveniencia, pero, al estar ellos en una situación crítica, no tuvo más elección que entregar a la ultima y ahora única hija a las manos del reino. Pero eso ya no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era que quería sentir amor, amar a alguien, y ser amada.

El joven besaba deseoso de conocer más del terreno al cual estaba gustosamente explorando por la piel de su cuello, mordía y lamia cada parte de esa fina obra de arte que tuvo el honor de reclamar como suyo. Continúo y continúo hasta abrir casi desesperadamente su delgada bata de dormir, donde siguió explorando con su lengua y labios aquella exquisita piel, saboreando sus pechos como si fuera su última cena, haciendo que la princesa bajo el temblara de placer, daba masajes en su pecho izquierdo mientras se encargaba de devorar el otro, la joven sentía sus mejillas arder, no por pena. No por pudor… se sentía en llamas, lograba percibir cada caricia que era proporcionada por su amado quien lentamente se despojaba de sus ropas y se posicionaba mejor sobre ella, acariciaba fervientemente sus blancos muslos, su trasero, su cintura, toda ella, él sabía perfectamente cómo hacerla sentir plena, siempre lograba que la orgullosa y seria princesa Karin Kurosaki estuviera indefensa, gimiendo y jadeando, rogando por mas, y donde el claro, siempre obedecía su decreto real.

La joven por su parte, no se rendía sin dar la pelea, ella también, besaba, mordía y lamía todo lo que se encontrara a su paso en su posición, su cuello y su pecho eran saboreados por los labios de la chica y su amplia espalda era masajeado por sus manos, de vez en cuando lo provocaba con algunos jueguitos "inocentes" que hacía con su pierna, haciendo que el peliblanco gimiera roncamente e hiciera que la besara con más pasión e intensidad estaba casi satisfecha con las caricias que le eran brindadas hasta ahora, solo faltaba la cereza del pastel…

Cuando Toshiro sintió que su amante estaba preparada, se introdujo lentamente en ella, quien al sentir dolor al principio fue rápidamente acostumbrándose a tener un intruso en su interior, Karin temblaba y su respiración estaba desbocada, tomaba aire siempre que podía, mientras toshiro aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Nunca hubiera pensado que estando tan lejos, pudiera sentir lo que era aproximarse lo más posible al cielo, toshiro estaba maravillado con lo que su amante le hacía sentí, deseaba tanto abrazarla y llenarla de amor, se sentía feliz de que lo hayan hecho juntos y que por fin la haya liberado a su amada de ese sepulcral encierro, sabía que el iba a hacerse cargo de su futuro, y que la iba a arrastrar a ese horrible mundo gracias a su egoísmo, pero eso era peor que ser la muerta en vida que es en esta torre, para ella no importaba si esto significaría no ver mas el atardecer, con tal de que él le diera su calor, y la amara como lo estaba haciendo ahora, cuando sintió que su nivel de placer llego al máximo, estallo internamente junto con su amado…

…

_La mañana siguiente estaba realmente atareada, el pueblo revoloteaba con sus rumores, y habladurías acerca del desastre que había ocurrido la noche anterior, salían a los mercados a vender lo que tenían para ofrecer, ordeñaban, creaban ropa y comida, muchas actividades para poder reponerse, la familia real era el tema principal de la sociedad, el Rey había conseguido un tratado sin necesidad de sacrificar la vida de su preciada hija, pero este, ya algo viejo después de tantos años de gobierno, decidió dejar su puesto a manos de su primogénito, el ahora Rey Ichigo Kurosaki, y a su reina, con quien se había casado hace algunos años, La princesa Rukia Kuchiki, con quien era muy feliz, ya esperaban a su primer bebé, el había prometido sacar adelante el hermoso reino de Karakura para su pueblo y futuro hijo y que aria a su esposa la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra…_

…Mientras tanto, otros comentaban acerca de la repentina desaparición de la princesa…

…

_Waaaaaaaaaaa! Hola chicos como estaaaan! *3* OMG OMG! Espero que les haya gustado el ficc y que no se hayan aburrido mucho con la historia, la verdad es que me moria por escribir una historia de vampiros, y que mejor que empezar que fuera hitsukarin! Jeje n3n me eh tardado un buen tiempo planeando bien este ficc, tuvo mas historia del que me imaginaba, bien por una parte, espero que me dejen sus comentarios y criticas acerca de mi historia, en mi país son las 04:23 am y no se como sigo despierta xD mis padres me van a matar:O!_

_En fin xDD el cumple de Karin se acerca y yo estoy de vacasiones:33_

_Si les ah gustado el fic, y hay buenas criticas acerca de este, les prometo traer uno genial para su cumpleaños, y etto, perdón por no detallar mucho el lemmon, soy nueva en esto y espero poder ser mas clara con mis textos n_n ojala y lo disfruten, no olviden el review:33 me despido chicos Bye, Bye:33_

_Tezzy'Rouses:33_


End file.
